2013 Mighty Ducks Draft
by RedWingChris
Summary: If every Professional Hockey Team could take one of the Ducks in a Fantasy Draft of sorts based on what they need, who would they take? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Also, a one-time thing I will try to update when team needs change. I'll change the image when I can?


**If the NHL teams had their pick of which Mighty Ducks they would have, which teams would they be on? In this little One-Shot, I say my opinions on who each team should take based on Needs Today and my opinion of the skills of each players, so for example, a team that needs a goal scorer should take Adam Banks. This is in no order, and some players may not be taken, and some players may be taken twice. This is just for fun, so don't judge my picks, but I would like your opinions!  
**Anaheim Ducks; The real ones!: If they could choose any of the Mighty Ducks, I think that they would probably go with somebody like a Fulton Reed. They could use somebody to secure their defence, and Fulton has a great slap-shot and a great check.  
Boston Bruins: I still like to think they win the cup this year, which means they don't really need anybody, so, I say that they need Lester Averman because their games get so stressing to watch!  
Buffalo Sabres: They need a good Defenceman, so for this purpose I'm giving them Russ Tyler. He can shoot, and he can enforce, along with play good D. Sabres improve instantly.  
Calgary Flames: After losing Jerome Iginla, the Flames need anybody they can get, so for that I give them somebody who doesn't like losing like the flames have been doing, somebody who can score clutch goals and somebody who is a good leader to replace Iginla, and that to me, is Charlie Conway. Yup, plus, I think he would like to be called a Flame.  
Carolina Hurricanes: Desperately need Defence, but just because they have how many Staal brothers? I think even though he's not a Duck, he's from Iceland, I'll give them Gunnar Stahl Hahaha!  
Chicago Blackhawks: They are also in the Finals, and seemed to be unbeatable at the beginning of the year. They just need to keep their own players, so for them, I suggest somebody like a Dwayne Robertson because they need somebody to keep the puck safe, and he is the best puck handler on the fictional Mighty Ducks.  
Colorado Avalanche: They have minor needs all over the ice, but to tell you the truth, I can't tell you who the world their goaltender is, so for this pick, I'll give them somebody who can play both as a defender which they need and a goalie, which in this case is Goldberg!  
Columbus Blue Jackets: They need somebody who can replace Rick Nash in the scoring department. They were SO CLOSE to making the playoffs, and I think that a true goal scorer like Adam Banks would be a great fit in Columbus. He would be somebody that can score, contribute to the team off the ice, and would bring a winning tradition to the Blue Jackets, as he only ended up losing one game that was shown in the movie, the first game against Iceland.  
Dallas Stars: The Stars need one person who can finish off their team full of veterans. I'd take somebody like a Guy Germaine. He is very under-rated on the Ducks, and in this case he goes to a team where he could be a STAR! Haha, get it?  
Detroit Red Wings- MY favorite team of all time! :D LGRW!: Looking at it from an aspect of a fan, like I am, and knowing a lot more about this team than most people do, this team could use anyone that's not a young kid! We need somebody to get the puck spread around the RIGHT way, somebody that will actually shoot the puck, somebody that won't turn the puck over, but at the same time, somebody who can take or give a hit, somebody who could play some defence and somebody who won't cost the team the game because of a missed play or a cheap penalty. I would love to see somebody like a Charlie Conway in a Wings uniform, but just based on Talent, and based on the fact that the Wings need a big-name player that can score along with Datsyuk and Zetterburg, I've gotta say, Adam Banks would be a BEAUTIFUL fit on my Red Wings!  
Edmonton Oilers: The Oilers remind me of the Mighty Ducks team, a Young Team with very little experience still trying to find out how far they can go, and getting better year in year out. I would give them somebody like a Ken Wu. Somebody who can be a little bash brother, but somebody who sets up their teammates, as the Oulers have a bunch of goal scorers but no true playmakers.

Florida Panthers: To put it simply, Florida needs everything. They had a fluke year last year when they made the playoffs. This year, they didn't even come close to put it nicely, and that's due to the lack of everything, and because of that, I give them the Ducks star player, Adam Banks. He'll especially help with Goal Scoring, the main need for the Panthers.

L.A. Kings: The kings don't really need anything. There's a reason they have won the cup and made it to the Conference Finals the last two years. Just because I can't really think of anything right now, I would say Connie Moreau because they have no real needs, so she would be a locker room influence.

Minnesota Wild: Minnesota has no real needs. However, I think that they could use a little bit more speed and energy, maybe a Luis Mendoza?

Montreal Canadiens: Let's just say that no matter what position, the Canadiens need an Enforcer, so, with that I give you Dean Portman. Obvious choice.

Nashville Predators: They are a hard working team, with a great coach, and a good GM. What they need is they need somebody to bring up the intensity in the crowd, some star power, and some sort of agitator. The Forward direction, not defense, and with that I give to you Ken Wu! (Haha the Rhyme!)

New Jersey Devils: They need a goaltender to replace Brodeur, and a Goal Scorer. Julie Gaffney and Adam Banks would both be good, but I'm going with Julie here, just because I don't know much about them.

New York Islanders: They already got an Adam Banks type player in John Tavares, so I give them Adam's partner, Charlie Conway, who I think would be a good Islander.

New York Rangers: They need a backup goaltender and a Kenny Wu to put it simply. Perfect IMO for New York.

Ottawa Senators: Need a Defenceman that knows how to play Defence, and can help Karlsson on the blue-line. Maybe a Russ Tyler?

Philadelphia Flyers: The only thing I'm looking at says they need some goaltending help, and that's the roster. Up and Down Star Power, so I'm going to say Julie Gaffney.

Phoenix Coyotes: Adam Banks fits this team on SO many levels! One, they need an offensive center who can score. Adam. Two, they're a team with ownership issues, like the Ducks during Mr. Ducksworth's thingamabob. Also, Shane Doan is kind of Like what I dream Charlie could be, except Shane plays more Physical, which would help Banks. Finally, the Coyotes have a good coach, who is very under-rated like Gordon Bombay in Ducks 1, and that is Dave Tippett. Almost perfect fit.

Pittsburgh Penguins: I would LOVE to see how Jesse Hall fits in in Pittsburgh with Crosby, Malkin and Neal. Haha I'd love it. That would be an interesting locker room!

San Jose Sharks: Russ Tyler is the perfect fit. A 2-Way Defender who can play with some sense of Hockey IQ.

St. Louis Blues: What they really need is a puck moving defenceman. Other than that I can't really think of anything, so once again I give you Connie Moreau, somebody who will keep team spirit high.

Tampa Bay Lightning: Guy Germaine seems to be an Yzerman type of player, as he has skill and is a good player that goes under the radar, and would fit right in with a few superstars like Stamkos, St. Louis and Lecavlier.

Toronto Maple Leafs: Basically the same thing as Tampa Bay except Burke instead of Yzerman.

Vancouver Canucks: They need to get younger and to trade Luongo. So, I give them somebody who can help unnerve them a little bit who can still contribute a little bit. That's Averman. I think he would be an interesting addition to Vancouver, and if they got him, they might not get swept by San Jose next time.

Washington Capitals: They need a Defensive Defenceman, so I'd pick somebody who could play with Mike Green.. Maybe a Fulton Reed so they could compete with a bigger team. It would be a Stanley Cup caliber team if they had him. Oh and by the way, Adam Oates totally reminds me of Bombay, just saying.

Winnipeg Jets: They need somebody clutch, which he is, a leader, which he is, a scorer, which he is, a forward, which he is, and somebody who plays good two way hockey on the ice, which he is. This, my friends is Charlie Conway. Perfect fit that fills all of Winnipeg's needs. Plus, I'm sure Charlie would love to go to a team with WIN as its first 3 letters!


End file.
